


Lustful Intentions

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, pamsioux, prostitute!Pam, rich!Sioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “Hey, sexy! Do you want to have a good time tonight?” she purred, seductively.





	Lustful Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> written sometime last year idk...not sure

Pam was smoking outside—next to a tall building—but then an Enzo Ferrari pulled up in front of her.

She immediately put out her fag and tossed it somewhere in the corner, before adjusting her leopard coat. Then she walked up to a potential client, hoping to do business with her.

To her surprise, the driver was a woman. A sexy woman. That wore a black tuxedo with a white bow and shimmery jewelry while her hair; voluminously long and jet-black with a slight tease, complimented her entire look nicely. She was stunning.

Pam smirked, proceeding to small-talk:

“Hey, sexy! Do you want to have a good time tonight?” she purred, seductively.

The mysterious woman behind the wheel, held the handle tightly and processed this first. (She’s had bad experiences with prostitutes in the past and that’s why, she thought long and hard about it first, before making her decision.)

She replies, “Yes, get in, darling.” and Pam did what she was told, smirking along the way.

Pam opened the vertical car door and closed it, sitting herself on the passenger’s side, which was odd because in the UK; vehicles were usually right-handed, but not this one. It was left-handed, so she might have found herself a rich one this time. Not saying she wants to be a gold digger, but she might keep this one.

She doesn’t know yet; she’ll still think about it.

After what seemed like hours, but it was only thirty-five minutes due to the desperation of wanting the client, the scrumptious woman parked her expensive wheels in a free space of a parking lot at the mysterious hotel.

She immediately shut the engine off and told Pam to wait inside, because she’ll open the door for her, and the prostitute did as she was told again.

Sitting back with a nonchalant look, Pam crossed her legs, seductively trying to hide her impatience.

She was so ready to have this yummy woman tonight.

Meanwhile, the driver walked out of her car and closed it, fixing her jacket in the process, before approaching Pam’s side of the door and opening it. She also lended a hand for her to help and Pam took. Squeezing her way out with her knee high-heeled boots until she was strutting seductively with the client she was about to fuck at a fancy hotel.

As soon as they walked in, Pam nearly gasped when she saw how beautiful the interior of this hotel was. It didn’t look anything like the other hotels she’s been to. This one, however, was quite different than that.

It had a special lounge area for the guests and classy bar right next to a mini-restaurant inside it (probably where they serve continental breakfast in the morning). While the structure and designs of the lobby, were astonishingly expensive that she couldn’t wrap her head around how such business could afford all of that.

It was like walking onto the red carpet, but she kept calm and didn’t let her excited-materialistic phase have the most of her right now. And yes, she was materialistic. If you gave her a couple of thousands, she would buy impulsively despite having to earn that money to survive but she did good, for now.

She wrapped an arm around her sexy client as they walked up to the counter to check-in.

The lady behind it was surprisingly attractive as well; her ginger-like hair balled up in a bun and her skin paler like them along with the usual uniform that consisted of a proper dress code attire such as the suit with her name on it. She was another stunning yet alluring vixen.

Pam’s client smiled, before taking care of business to pay for their reservation.

Once the worker checked them-in, Pam leaned her head against the woman’s shoulder as though they were a couple. Probably trying to ease suspicion but she wasn’t fooling anybody, especially the woman behind the counter, whose gay as can be too.

But after a quick transaction and process of a keycard, the client took it and thanked her for the pleasant business venture before heading to the room instructed with a keycard.

Pam held onto her tightly, the whole time.

She didn’t know why but there was something about this woman that made her cling to her like glue, but it was weird because the client was usually the submitter, when it came to her. Not the other way around. She was the one in control, not the client.

Seconds later, the client opens the door; swiping the keycard to the room. Pam was so dazed, that she didn’t even remember hitting an elevator with this sexy human being. But she exhaled sharply, and walked with the client inside. Which made her somewhat relax and concentrate about her plan of seduction and control, because the room was miraculous. And large.

The bed was riddled with luxury (and of course, it was king-size) and the miniature-kitchen coupled with stainless-steel appliances and extravagant designs of a whole, were enough magic to get her going and think about a future with this woman. (A luxurious lifestyle since she’s still materialistic and wants to settle down, and such.)

But just when she was about to dig deeper in her thoughts, the woman intervened and asked her if she wanted any refreshments before business.

Pam replied a ‘no’ before taking a seat beside the bed to stare nervously at the floor, while the woman smirked and sat beside her. Holding what looked like a bottle of champagne in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

And this immediately caught her attention; so, she asked for one cig because she had a smoking addiction too. The woman gladly obliged.

Putting down her liquor and fag, she reached in her pants suit pocket and dug into the pack of Marlboro 100s to hand one cigarette to the prostitute then resuming to her drink.

Pam quickly reached for the lighter inside her coat pocket, and lit it up to smoke it.

Smoking was prohibited in the rooms, but they didn’t care. They did it anyway.

Meanwhile, as they sat next to each other—smoking the night away—Pam decided to strike up a conversation before they were done and ready to shag.

“So, my name’s Pam- what’s yours?!?” she asked, exhaling the large chunks of smoke from her own fag.

The woman chuckled, before taking the cig out of her mouth to talk:

“The name’s Siouxsie, but my friends call me Sioux and yes, it’s spelled like the Sioux Indians!” Pam smiled, “Siouxsie? What a beautiful name! It’s just as beautiful as you,” she, playfully, teases before finishing up her blunt.

The woman, whose name was allegedly Siouxsie, glances back at her with a cheeky grin before sipping some of her champagne from the bottle.

“Really?!? Do you think I’m attractive enough or-” Siouxsie was cut off. “Yes, yes! Of course! I think you’re very attractive- almost goddess-like! In fact; I can’t take my eyes off you!” Pam sheds a bit of light, and threw the worn out bud aside to turn her attention towards Siouxsie (who’s eyeing her the whole time).

“Okay, that’s good to know! Because it’s important to be attracted to someone whom you shag!” Siouxsie winks at her, before putting out her fag and drinking the champagne in large gulps.

Without any self-control or self-awareness, Pam murmurs out:

“I-I t-think y-you’re so fucking hot!” Siouxsie raised an eyebrow, slightly confused because she couldn’t quite hear her too well.

“Pardon?” she inquires, putting down the bottle next to the bed. “God dammit, get your arse over here,” Pam reaches out to grab her by the tie until she was closer.

“I said; you’re so fucking hot!” and then she captured Siouxsie’s lips for a delicately passionate kiss. Colliding their tongues and lips together.

Siouxsie wrapped her arms around her waist, immediately taking control, then pushed her down against the bed.

Pam, whose usually in control, utterly shocked at first but relaxed in her grasp as she was being dominated.

Siouxsie on the other hand, did not hold back and licked her bottom lip, playfully, asking for entrance. Pam obliged, yielding to the one that was supposedly the target of taking advantage and endured the hunger of the other.

But as they continued to snog hungrily for what seemed like hours, Siouxsie parted their lips for air and took her wrists, pinning them above her head until she was left entirely submissive.

Pam struggled, but she let her vulnerable side have the most of her right now. As her lust for Siouxsie grew stronger than ever and she just laid there, bound for the woman of her dreams.

Siouxsie licked her lips at the beauty below, “Oh, darling- let me strip you down to the bone.” and so, she did. Leaving Pam in nothing but red lacy-panties.

Pam felt her cheeks burning, because she was usually the one to dominate and seduce, not the other way around. But then again, she didn’t say or do nothing but let the sexy woman take control and do whatever with her.

So, as time progressed, Siouxsie leaned in and began to nibble all the way up her neck and jawbone then down to her adam’s apple, making her jolt back and moan shameless.

“Nghhh- S-Siouxsie- p-please-” she pleaded softly, her voice full of lust and desire, but embracing the ministrations ahead.

Siouxsie let out a sly smirk before withdrawing to snog again, quickly this time, so she could move her attention further west and scroll even lower until she was met with Pam’s lacy-panties. Carefully sliding them off and throwing them aside, she leans forward. Ready to eat her pussy out.

Meanwhile, Pam looks down at her, watching her every move, then throws her head back and moans out loud as Siouxsie slowly devours her. Munching her wetness, seductively with every lick.

Sioux grabbed her legs and brought herself even closer, teasing the labia majora and urethra with her skillfully-long tongue which made her crazy for more and draw a certain amount of stimulation that she’s been lacking in her love life but craving for so long.

Pam moaned, “Ohh- god- k-keep g-going-” before reaching out to stroke her longer hair and encourage her to continue.

Bobbing her head repeatedly but skillfully, Siouxsie increased her pace and made eye contact with the prostitute along the way. Eating her out until she was left to shudder from above and beg tremendously with the amount of squeaky moans and sighs that were nothing but music to her ears.

Oh, what a delight.

While she was sending the blonde to oblivion, she quickly reaches down and unfastened the belt around her trousers to unzip them. Sliding her hand inside her panties to play with her own wet clit as well.

Moaning against her wet flesh, she, playfully, wobbled her tongue across the hood before taking it in her mouth. Giving her head.

The grip around her longer jet-black hair grew even tighter, and Pam’s eyes practically rolled in back of her head. Because she was sent to a whole new level of pleasure by such goddess-like wonder that it was overwhelming.

It made Pam even closer to expulsion.

“F-Fuck- I’m almost there- ohhhh- ohh- yeah-” Pam moaned.

And before she could go any further, Siouxsie stopped what she was doing and moved away from her. But Pam was not pleased.

Therefore, she whined:

“Yah?!? Why did you stop? I didn’t tell you to stop!” Siouxsie just giggled.

“Aww, sorry darling! But I can’t let you have your way yet,” she said while removing her dress suit. “Not without me…” and Pam pouts because she was no longer in charge of her orgasm, at all.

“Lay back down and spread your legs for me!” was all she said.

Pam did as she was told and laid back down, spreading her legs widely. But then she was caught by surprise, when Siouxsie grabbed her legs and wrapped one around her waist. While the other one, around her shoulder.

Siouxsie positioned her cunt to Pam’s twitching one, before gripping her waist tightly for support. She was ready to plow her against the bedsheets any minute.

“Are you ready, darling?!?” she said next to her ear.

Pam replies, “Y-Yes- I’ve never done this ‘sort of thing’ before but- ohhhh-” then she moans out; once she felt Siouxsie rubbing their wetness together.

Panting, Siouxsie rolled her hips at a slow pace and whispered sweet nothings to the prostitute’s ear, before plowing the everloving christ out of her until she was left to beg and shudder from below.

“Oh- my- I-I d-didn’t know it could feel this- ohhhh god-” Pam moaned uncontrollably, tossing her head side to side from each thrusts.

“Mmm- your pussy feels so good against mine- oh- fucking- hell-“ Siouxsie shut her eyes and increased her pace, the pleasure taking her over, and they moaned together in a perfect synchronization until they filtered the air with beautiful music.

Moments later, they felt themselves close, especially Pam, and Siouxsie leaned down to take her smaller breast into her mouth while she was moving. Groaning deeper and louder than usual, Pam gripped her back tightly. Digging her fingernails against the flesh, until it drew a little blood that made Siouxsie hum and nibble her rack even more.

Pam cries out, “Nghh- fuck- S-Siouxsie- I-I can’t! I’m gonna- ohhhhh-” before contracting beneath her and squirting long and hard as Siouxsie fucked her ever so sweetly.

Trembling afterwards from the intense orgasm and leaving a huge puddle between her knees, she whined once she felt Siouxsie stop to get up. Even though, Pam was worn; she was also confused.

So, she asked her:

“Yah?!? You’ve done it again? Why?!?” she manages to breath out, through hoarseness.

Siouxsie smirks, before climbing on top of her until her wet pussy was in front of her face. Then squats down, her legs practically straddling Pam’s shoulders, and said:

“I made you cum; so, that’s fair enough! Now it’s your turn…to make me cum…darling-” Pam knew what was coming next.

But then she smirks, grabbing both of Siouxsie’s legs, and mumbles an ‘Oight. With pleasure, darling’ before devouring the sexy brunette above.

Siouxsie lets out a low-husky moan, before throwing her head back and gyrating against Pam’s mouth and tongue. Basically fucking herself against the woman at bottom, driving herself to orgasm.

Humming, Pam licked up and down her clit before taking it all in her skillful mouth and munched Siouxsie's arousal hungrily. As though there was no tomorrow.

Hence Siouxsie could not stop, riding her face, and grips the bedpost tightly as her need for expulsion grew stronger and stronger. And she could only hope that she’ll spill inside the prostitute’s mouth, without a single drop being wasted.

She moans out, rocking back and forth:

“Ohhh- god- don’t fucking stop-” her voice all throaty and deeper than before.

Pam complies, nibbling her twitching cunt to oblivion until she came all over her face and mouth with a shout of her name and delight, before climbing off of her.

It was a steamy night.

After the intense moment they shared in a sleazy hotel room, Siouxsie laid down and brought Pam closer to her so they could fall asleep in each other’s embrace. The blankets wrapped over both of their sweaty-trembling bodies, keeping them warm at night. Especially in a cooler atmosphere such as the overly-air conditioned hotel room, freezing them both.

They could only hope that one of them stays tonight—and won’t sneak out, leaving one all alone—until it was time to leave and check out in the afternoon.

They could only hope…


End file.
